ABSTRACT This SBIR effort is based on the idea that changes in successful Long-Term Abstinence (LTA) from alcoholism and drugs should inform treatment. Over the last 15 years, our laboratory has shown adaptive changes in resting state brain network synchrony in LTA that more than reverses network synchrony differences (i.e., increased appetitive drive network synchrony and decreased inhibitory control network synchrony) that were associated with the development of alcohol dependence. This Phase I SBIR attempts to implement real-time EEG network synchrony neurofeedback to mimics the changes that normally occur with abstinence to support individuals efforts to achieve and maintain abstinence. This Phase I effort will determine whether such neurofeedback can possibly increase inhibitory control network synchrony within and across days, potentially leading to an EEG network synchrony neurofeedback treatment for alcoholism and drug addiction.